A shading device of said type is known from EP 1 800 922 B1. The known shading device is assigned to a rear window arrangement of a passenger motor vehicle and has a flexible shading structure which, in the manner of a web, is held, such that it can be wound up and unwound, on a winding shaft which is mounted rotatably underneath a rear parcel shelf of the vehicle interior. At its front face end region as viewed in the pulling-out direction, the shading structure is assigned a pull-out profile which, by way of drive means, can be displaced in parallel fashion in lateral guide arrangements, which are fixed with respect to the vehicle, between the rest position of the shading structure and the shading position of the shading structure. The lateral guide arrangements which are fixed with respect to the vehicle are oriented non-parallel with respect one another. The shading structure has a substantially rectangular web shape. The pull-out profile is guided in longitudinally displaceable fashion by way of guide carriages in the opposite lateral guide arrangements. For this purpose, corresponding guide channels are provided in the opposite lateral guide arrangements. Flexible shafts of the drive means run in the guide channels, which flexible shafts effect displacement of the guide carriages. Furthermore, the lateral guide arrangements comprise receiving spaces into which the lateral shading structure sections protrude, these being stabilized at the face side by the lateral guidance strip sections of the transverse guidance strip.